The Complete Series 19
The Complete Series 19 is a two-disc UK DVD set containing all twenty-six episodes from the nineteenth series. A bonus disc of Start Your Engines! is included for the six episodes in the DVD. It was released for digital download in France under the name, Series 19 featuring fourteen episodes. Description Thomas causes an accident by being silly, but then proves he is a good friend by helping Hiro. Elsewhere, things don't go to plan when a grumpy railway inspector visits Thomas' branch line, Diesel is visited by some 'ghostly' Christmas engines and Percy struggles to keep track of his woolly cargo. The engines work as a team to rescue a stranded whale and when best friends Den & Dart are suddenly separated, they use a little help from some new friends to get back on track! Join Thomas & his friends for more fun-filled adventures! Episodes UK Disc 1 #Who's Geoffrey? # A Cranky Christmas # Snow Place Like Home # The Truth About Toby # Lost Property # Henry Spots Trouble # Toad and the Whale # Very Important Sheep # The Beast of Sodor # Salty All at Sea # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part 1 # Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part 2 # Den and Dart # Helping Hiro # Thomas the Babysitter # Rocky Rescue # The Other Side of the Mountain # No Help at All # Goodbye Fat Controller # Wild Water Rescue Disc 2 # Two Wheels Good # Reds vs. Blues # Slow Stephen # The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead # Best Engine Ever # Philip to the Rescue FRA #Who's Geoffrey? #A Cranky Christmas #Snow Place Like Home #The Truth About Toby #Lost Property #Henry Spots Trouble # Toad and the Whale # Very Important Sheep #The Beast of Sodor #Salty All at Sea #Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part 1 #Diesel's Ghostly Christmas Part 2 #Den and Dart #Helping Hiro Bonus Features Start Your Engines! Bonus Disc * Really Useful Engines - Bill and Ben and Marion * The Earl's Quiz - The Lost Puff, Colours and Percy's Lucky Day and Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Landmarks of Sodor - Whiff's Waste Dump and The Scrapyards * The Fat Controller's Tales - Cranky * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz") * "Race with You" Sing-Along Music Video * "On a Journey Today" Sing-Along Music Video * The Great Race Teaser Trailer Trivia * Due to the bonus disc, this is the first UK complete season DVD to include other songs besides the Engine Roll Call. * This is the first time that Diesel's Ghostly Christmas was shown as two separate episodes on the DVD and episode selection. They were separate in the Thomas' Christmas Carol DVD, but the two parts were put together as one in the episode selection. Although only showing twenty-five episodes, due to the fact that Diesel's Ghostly Christmas is a double-length episode, made up of two separate episodes. * The DVD features the trailer of Big World! Big Adventures! Goofs * Because the bonus disc features the trailer of The Great Race special, it said it would be released in Autumn 2016 when it already passed. Gallery DVD/Digital Download File:TheCompleteSeries19.jpg|DVD front cover File:TheCompleteSeries19DVDcoverspine.jpg|Spine File:TheCompleteSeries19DVDbackcover.jpg|Back cover File:TheCompleteSeries19DVDdisc.jpg|Disc File:StartYourEngines!BonusDisc.jpg|Start Your Engines! Bonus disc File:TheCompleteSeries19Dutch.png|Dutch DVD File:TheCompleteSeries19iTunesCover.jpg|iTunes cover File:Series19FrenchiTunesCover.jpg|French iTunes cover DVD Menus File:TheCompleteSeries19titlecard.png|Title card File:TheCompleteSeries19mainmenu.png|Main menu File:TheCompleteSeries19episodeselectionmenu1.png|Episode selection File:TheCompleteSeries19episodeselectionmenu2.png File:TheCompleteSeries19episodesselectionmenu3.png File:TheCompleteSeries19episodesselectionmenu4.png File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)titlecard.png|Bonus disc title card File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|Bonus disc main menu File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|Bonus disc episode selection menu File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|Bonus disc bonus features menu File:StartYourEngines!(UKDVD)ReallyUsefulCertificatescreen.png|Bonus disc Really Useful Certificate screen File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD)certificate.png|Bonus disc Really Useful certificate References * https://www.hive.co.uk/Product/Thomas--Friends-The-Complete-Series-19/22155444 * https://store.hmv.com/film-tv/dvd/thomas-friends-the-complete-series-19 Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases